ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Browning
Melissa Browning (メリッサ•ブラウニング, Merissa Burauningu), also known as the "Magic Bullet Shooter" (魔弾の射手 Madan no Shashu) is a young woman who enters the World Martial Arts Tournament (天下一武道会, Tenka'ichi Budōkai) on the Northern Continent in her first appearance. As it turns out, Melissa is a powerful Devil Fruit user and partner to Ayako Murasame, the two being mercenaries. In reality, she is a triple agent who has worked for every organization imaginable and betrayed them in the end for her own goals. Eventually, she betrays Juanita Rodriguez for her friendship with Marin Sawashiro, Mintaka Lestrange, and Kisara Daikoku, and acted of her own accord to try and help them in any way that she can, becoming a major ally. Appearance Melissa is a cute young woman who looks to be pre-teen, but may very well be an adult or close to one in terms of age. She has fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon. She wears an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multi-piece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. She looks dressed for bedtime. Personality Melissa has a very gentle appearance, and does not seem to be a bad person or naughty. However, she is usually skipping out on her work as a mercenary if given the chance to go and have fun instead, much to the exasperation of her partner. She speaks very slowly, though if this is the product of dimwittedness or a need to explain her motives is unclear. Additionally, Melissa can be quite the tease; repeatedly trying to seduce Kisara Daikoku, which only serves to annoy the mage more than her regular attitude. However, alongside this kindness is a rather terrifying side which can rarely be shown, though it does pop out often; Melissa, in battle, is highly sadistic and cold, causing trauma for everybody, friend or foe alike. Although Melissa seems to hold her allies in good company to an extent by making friendly conversation with Kisara when the other two are not around and making bets with Mina as to which member of the tournament will be defeated next, this was initially shown to be nothing more than an act to earned their trust; as she is working with her partner Ayako Murasame all along. However, soon, she betrays her by refusing to gun Marin down when Ayako commands to, literally stabbing her in the back; despite this, she seems disappointed yet satisfied upon Ayako's death at the hands of Kisara's split personality. Later on, she encourages a member of Juanita's army to eliminate one of her advisors to ensure that her actions go unnoticed by the woman herself, and to help keep the authorities off her tail. She states she has played the Order of Ecclasia, Kouran and D'natia governments, the Philosophers, Soul Society, the World Government, the Revolutionaries, and many, many others for chumps, leaving her true loyalties in question. Most of the time she seems to be just messing around, but she may have done more thinking than everyone else combined; though she tends to avoid eye contact when lying. History Not much is revealed about Melissa's past; though she does tell Kisara that they are half-sisters through Kisara's adoption into the Kouran royal house, and she hated her and her family for being stuck with their paternal father who sexually molested her after causing her mother to commit suicide. She resorted to prostitution to fund her training in an attempt to seek revenge. She killed Kisara's adopted parents in front of her and destroyed her home. Though, given her habits of lying her ass off, and the fact that she explained her past with a cheery smile, this is quite possibly untrue. Synopsis Equipment Heaven and Hell: Heaven and Hell are a pair of revolvers; specifically a pair of heavily modified Colt Model 1873 Single Action Army Revolver (also known as the Peacemaker or SAA), powerful single action revolvers holding six rounds of .45 Colt ammunition (often alternatively referred to as .45 Long Colt). They are both a triple-barreled, triple-cylindered revolver, ornamented with scrollwork patterns, a small dog's head in place of the iron sights on each barrel, and a silver chain in the shape of a three-headed dog with a wing hanging from the end of the grip. They are a semi-automatic, break loading revolver with three barrels and three cylinders. It is initially capable of holding 18 shots at once, having six chambers per cylinder. They are reloaded by a breaking mechanism that tilts the barrels and cylinders at an angle, allowing the ejection of spent cartridges and the placement of fresh rounds, ending with a flick of the wrist that snaps the barrels back into place. Three bullets are fired at once, allowing for only six shots per reload. *'Dagger Blade': One of the special functions of Heaven and Hell; this function creates a etheral blade which expands itself from the barrels of the guns, which are then used to cut a target. The blade itself has about the size of a katana and, in the case of an emergency, can be ejected from her guns. The blade has a decent tearing power and can be imbued with anti-energy defense properties, allowing her to wield a sword like the rest of her sometimes-allies. Powers and Abilities Master Marksman Master Marksman: Being versed in the art of using a gun, Melissa uses a pair of revolvers which she wields expertly, twirling them around on her fingers when inactive. What is interesting to note that she can use her twirling guns for a practical purpose: when faced with oncoming projectiles, she can twirl her guns in the opposing attack's direction to deflect it. Melissa is both graceful and fluid in her movements and attacks, interchanging rapid fire with precision strikes designed to disorient, disable and neutralize her opponents quickly. Additionally, Melissa possesses several tricks and skills associated with her guns, such as being able to ricochet her shots against solid surfaces, making them unpredictable, and initiating attacks from otherwise impossible angles. She frequently employs this tactic, using the environment as her weapon to bombard her opponents with attacks from all sides, and then capitalizing when their guard is open. She has also demonstrated the ability to control the trajectory of her attacks causing them to bend along a curved path, or circling to strike her opponent's blind spot. Melissa's spatial awareness is keen in this regard, firing towards or away from her opponent and using all her combined skills to create a deadly labyrinth of bullets enhanced by Noroma Photons raining down upon her foes. *'Axel Shooter' (アクセルシューター, Akuseru Shūtā): Axel Shooter is Melissa's most basic attack and most used as an opening move; where she shoots out a quick stream of bullets from each of her guns aimed symmetrically; she shoots three shots in quick succession, befitting the Japanese kanji of the number three (三 San). Whilst this is effective, against stronger enemies, it does little damage. *'Variable Flash' (ヴァリアブルフラッシュ, Baribaru Furasshu): One of Melissa's most basic attacks; where she merely compresses energy in the shape of a bullet, accelerates it in order to make it explosive, and shoots it from one of her guns, after which it locks at the target's heat signature. Its greatest advantage over other guided attacks is its ability to automatically pursue the target (i.e. like a fire-and-forget weapon), leaving Melissa free to perform another action. The power of these bullets are more than enough to pierce any magical barrier with a single blow- this is because while the bullet is being former, it is enveloped with a special seastone coating which is applied within the barrel of her gun; additionally, the bullets produce a high-voltage neurostimulation effect which can knock down the target easily. **'Variable Flash Multishot' (ヴァリアブルフラッシュ・マルチショット, Baribaru Furasshu Maruchishotto): A more powerful version of Variable Flash where Melissa produces multiple bolts of energy in the shape of an arrowhead which are then fired and then guided towards the target. Although quite destructive by itself, its main purpose is "the restriction of enemy's movements through a barrage"; she can fire and control these spheres simultaneously. It coats the bullets with layers of seastone so they can pierce field-type defenses. It also has a stronger power against normal magical defenses. Although multi-layer shooting is considered a high-level skill, Variable Flash is aimed, fast-cast and consecutively shot easily by Melissa. This is usually her first option for attacking as it takes minimal time to activate. It also has auto-homing and barrier-piercing properties; and the bullets are able to make fast turns and be controlled precisely, but its only disadvantage is that Melissa cannot activate nor control the technique when moving. ***'Variable Flash Phalanx Shift' (ヴァリアブルフラッシュ・ファランクスシフト, Baribaru Furasshu Faranekkusu Shifuto): Variable Flash Phalanx Shift involves Melissa releasing an enormous multitude of bolts of energy; which she then colasces into the form of a phalanx formation before blasting them towards her foe with incredible force. As they move through the air, the bolts swiftly merge into a larger and longer lance-shaped Variable Flash, which impales the foe effortlessly and brutally. *'Muzzle Roar' (マズルロアー, Madozuru Roa): Melissa raises her arms up while firing and then subsequently brings them down while slowly separating them, until they are fully split, where her arms now become parallel with the ground. The resulting appearance of the combined shots is reminiscent of a cascading waterfall. The stream that is fired down is capable of striking multiple targets at once, as demonstrated when it significantly damaged Nero, an impressive feat considering he is composed of eight thousand "bats". *'Divine Buster' (ディバインバスター, Dibain Basutā): Divine Buster is a powerful move that is often used as Melissa's finisher; to use it, she charges her energy through her guns, transforming them into miniature cannons, charging her energy through them and drawing in excess energy—while she does this, she counts down to ten. The moment that she finishes the countdown, she fires a huge ball of energy at her opponent from her twin cannons which explodes when it reaches the target and leaves nothing but a plume of skull shaped smoke. The extent of the blast is so powerful that the resulting recoil, is enough to blow Melissa several inches back. **'Divine Buster Full Burst' (ディバインバスター・フルバースト, Dibain Basutā Furu Bāsuto): Divine Buster Full Burst is the final version of Melissa's standard finisher; instead of the usual two cannons that form on her arms, two large barrels appear. They are much larger in size, gold and stand on the end tips of the skulls that are located on the outer side of each. Due to it's size and the fact that it requires these 'feet' to stand, this is a one-hit attack. The attack itself involves firing two powerful beams at the target, one red and the other green which devastates the foe through sheer power, obliterating anything in its wake. Notable Hand-to-Hand Combatant Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Melissa is also shown to be an impressive unarmed fighter; seeing as she could make it far in the tournament; her style is uniquely suited to her own body and state of mind, with an emphasis on high-speed aerial combat maneuvers to take advantage of her agile frame, with quick precision blows designed to cause maximum damage; constantly displacing herself and attacking in a manner as though she were using melee weapons with reach rather than long-range weapons. *'Iris-Style Battering Ram' (虹彩流『破城槌』, Kōsairyū "Hajōtsui"): A powerful unarmed blow; Iris-Style Battering Ram is incredible simple in execution. Melissa covers her whole body with energy and then uses her shoulder to tackle her opponent with tremendous force. Aside from the head-on impact, the energy that surrounds Melissa is able to pass onto the opponent and consume their body and injure them with severe burns. She first uses this technique during her match against Kiri Sunamune to destroy her invisible armor from her shoulder. Magu Magu no Mi Magu Magu no Mi (マグマグの実, Magnet Magnet Fruit) is a Devil Fruit that has been consumed by Melissa at a young age; over time, she has become accustomed to its abilities and treats them as if they were an extension of her body. Going by the name of the Fruit, this Devil Fruit is clearly a power connected to magnetism, granting her the power to manipulate ferrous objects and materials, which is used to levitate, utilize, or control metallic objects. It can be used to shut down electrical equipment, as well as be used as a electronic sensor in order to detect nearby electronics, and it can render virtually anything metallic against herself completely useless. This manifests in two different abilities, both depicting repulsion and attraction of metals within her vicinity to be used as weapons. The first allows her to repel metallic objects away from herself, such as reflecting a bullet back towards its shooter. The second ability allows her to draw metallic objects towards her and form them into objects, her most frequent use of this being to form a giant arm made of hundreds of metallic weapons and objects and connecting it to her right hand. When forming this metallic arm, she can use it to punch her opponents, or as a makeshift shield to block even ki blasts. When using this fruit's ability, purple electrical sparks emit from her hands. The main weakness of the fruit is its dependence from the surrounding environment, which must contain metal in order for the fruit's powers to be used. *'Gauss Cannon' (ガウス砲, Gausuhō): One of Melissa's most powerful attacks; she gathers two large balls of scrap metal. She holds one with one arm then uses her attraction to slam the second one into her other, making her body into a connector which causes the ball she is holding to fly at incredible speeds. However this attack has a major drawback, as the damage of slamming the ball into her arm causes major harm to said arm, making it so she could only use that attack twice without causing permanent injury to herself; though by her second appearance, she has attached meta' braces to her arms, enabling her to utilize the Gauss Cannon more efficiently. *'Gauss Fist' (ガウス拳, Gausuken): By charging her hands with her magnetism, any individual that comes into direct contact with one of her physical blows become heavily magnetized; resulting in the production of a powerful magnetic field around their body. In addition to short ranged bursts, they can act as electronic magnets. With this, Melissa can magnetize and draw in opponents toward her instead of having to pursue them; this compensates greatly for her sub-par speed, enabling her to continually lock the foe down and blast away at them. *'Magnetic Field Manipulation': Melissa can channel, manipulate, and generate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially; this power is, for all practical purposes, limitless. Melissa can maintain total control of an entire area's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. Moreover, she can use her magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. She can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through her powers. She must draw magnetic force from outside herself or she can also generate magnetic force from within herself. Melissa is also able to manipulate a magnetic field to interfere with telepathic attacks. *'Organic Iron Manipulation': Melissa can control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allows her the ability to manipulate the iron in a person's blood stream; she uses it to create sharp objects inside her targets. She can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin. Through this ability, she is also able to save people who are injured by metal, e.g. bullets. This allows her to serve as a secondary healer of the party; as Kisara is unable to deal with wounds dealt by metal weapons *'Magnetic Flight': Melissa is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. She uses this by simply creating a repulsive force between herself and the ground, propelling herself thus. By using her magnetic powers, Melissa can virtually travel at speeds rivaling Flash Step. *'Voltic Charge' (ボルテックチャージ, Borutekku Chāji): This technique gathers a great volume of iron and compresses it into a high-density shape. This greatly increases the hardness, creating a gigantic steel-like weapon in an instant. The weight and size of these shapes are so great, they can easily shatter bedrock and break through most defenses with one hit. Because the weapon is made out of iron, the shape can be whatever Melissa wants, and can even be changed during the fight. This allows Melissa to create the best weapon for the fight, by taking into account the opponent's abilities and the surrounding environment. Since her Devil Fruit generates a strong magnetic field, the opponent cannot use any metal weapons or tools. **'The Giant Spear' (巨大槍, Kyodaisō): By forming the iron into a triangular, spindle-shaped object (much like a pyramid) and tapering it into a sharp point at one end, Melissa creates a giant spear, which can extend rapidly to pierce an opponent or spin like a giant top. **'The Giant Hammer' (巨大鉄槌, Kyodai Tettsui): By forming the irom into a large rectangular shape, the area of contact is increased greatly, creating a giant, hard-to-evade hammer. *'Magu Magu Danmaku' (マグマグ弾幕, Magnet Magnet Bullet Curtain): Melissa draws Heaven and Hell, before firing a single shot at her opponent—the bullet she uses is imbued with magnetism, charging them positively; Immediately after, she lets loose with hundreds of thousands of bullets, reloading in under a millisecond in order to achieve maximum efficiency, releasing extremely elaborate and beautiful patterns of bullet flows, with hundreds and sometimes thousands of bullets on attacking the foe at once. Even after the magnetism wears off, dodging all of these projectiles is like dodging water particles while taking a shower or radioactive particles during a nuclear fallout. Physical Prowess Low-High Strength: Normally, Melissa's strength is nothing to write home about—of course, she is only young, and hasn't done much training in the physical department, so it would be only average in any case. However, when using her Devil Fruit's Noroma Photons, her strength is enhanced to the point that she can knock a foe of the same age and slightly higher proportions through a brick wall with ease; and she can perform a barrage of quite powerful punches without getting tired. High Speed: Befitting her light frame, Melissa has an absolutely astounding amount of speed; however, it is quite obvious that her speed pales in comparison to other beings. Even so, Melissa's immense swiftness can take even Masters by surprise. Because of her speed, her reflexes and reaction times are through the roof; this enables her to act in a matter of moments to almost anything. Being unaccustomed to high speed makes facing Melissa rather difficult to analyze, as her speed is one of her greatest assets. Low Durability and Stamina: One thing that works against her is that Melissa has low durability; which is very much below average- a major contributing factor to this is her low physical strength and speed, and the fact that it is virtually impossible for her to take a 'serious' hit; in addition to her young body; best evidenced by the fact that the moment that a foe managed to close in on her when she couldn't use her revolvers nor her Devil Fruit, she was knocked out in a single hit. *'Position of Steel Body "Fang Mountain"' (鋼体の型『牙山』, Kōtai no Kata "Gazan") Armed Form Armed Form (武装形態, Busō Keitai): Armed Form is a special transformation technique that Melissa has mastered; to use it, she makes her whole body a center for her energy, making her whole body a weapon, while reversing the properties of her Noro Noro Fruit to affect her body, which causes the energy to have an adverse effect on her body; rapidly transforming it into an ideal form. The primary advantage of Armed Form is the apparently greater capacity of an ideal body for energy channeling, compared to the user's regular body. Besides the obvious visual change, Melissa's Armed Form grants her a change in personality. The power output increase is colossal; as her Armed Form is said to multiply the her power by 100x times its normal amount, which compensates for her initial weakness—while normally, Melissa was a 'weak, but skilled' warrior, in her Armed Form, she has enough power to back up her brilliant mind to the point that she can fight off multiple powerful foes without becoming exhausted nor overwhelmed. In her Armed Form, Melissa becomes a young woman of voluptuous beauty with a figure which is further accented by her stunning, snow-white skin which can be associated with that of a princess, though it should be noted that paradoxically, her figure is a slight tinge of vermillion in areas. Her beauty, in addition, is augmented by her mesmerizing wavy azure hair which extends down to her thighs, splayed out somewhat. Her bangs frame her face, yet those clumps of hair framing her cheekbones are uneven somewhat- with the right hand side reaching down to her breasts and the left hand one reaching down to her belly button. Her left earlobe is adorned with a large earring, and her eyebrows are thinned, adding onto her beauty. This perfect figure is contrasted by the demonic glare being projected from her crimson eyes. To say Melissa's attire in her Armed Form is highly revealing would be the understatement of the century. Interestingly, it seems to have a bondage-esque theme about it; leading some to question what is up with her peculiar tastes. In addition, the costume has a futuristic feel about it, being prominently colored raven with magenta highlights in certain sections; the detached sleeves and thigh-high socks merge perfectly with her gloves and stilettos and attach to a single more covering part of her ensemble- her half-corset and bikini bottom respectively. The gap between what covers her breasts and lower area is enough to bare her midriff; in addition, she possesses magenta bangles around her wrists. Completing the attire a collar that attaches to her half-corset, leading some to speculate that it is a pain in the ass to get dressed in the morning. *'Magnetic Absolute Power Force' (磁絶対威勢力, Jizettai Iseiryoku): Under normal conditions, Melissa possesses the physical strength of a young girl, and thus, isn't too powerful physically. However, she can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through her body for the purpose of granting herself vast superhuman powers that enable her to keep up with the other main characters—. As a result of increasing her strength, she dramatically increases the overall efficiency of her musculature. While magnetically enhanced, her muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Melissa can exert herself physically for up to at least a few days before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood starts to impair her. By channeling magnetic energy through her body, she can be granted superhuman durability to the point she can shrug off punches to the face from Kisara in her Jack the Ripper personality while weakened and remain unharmed. She can enhance her reflexes with magnetic energy, to the point she can pluck out of the air with her hand, demons as swift and fast as the likes of Marin with ease. Finally, by using magnetic propulsion Melissa is capable of reaching superhuman speeds very easily whether if she is Earth bound or not—what should be noted that she can only use this ability in her Armed Form. *'Spark Bolt' (スパークボルト, Supāku Boruto): In her Armed Form, Melissa focuses an enormous amount of magnetic energy so that the golden aura around her body keeps flashing. Then, she brings her cupped hands to her left side and charges a golden-yellow blast of magnetic energy. Finally, she brings her hands forward and fires the attack with the flashing light emanating from her body at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage, even creating a mushroom cloud in its wake that takes the form of an extremely powerful concussive blast that devastates the surroundings. While extremely powerful, the major downside to Spark Bolt is that it can only be fired off two to three times in succession before Melissa becomes tired. *'Expendable Pride' (エクスペンダブルプライド, Ekkusupendabaru Puraido): Expendable Pride is Melissa's most powerful technique; the attack has a number of stages to go through before its completion. First, Melissa fabricates five small coffins that are in the shape of cannons, which subsequently proceed to float in a symmetrical formation behind her. Next, Melissa uses magnetism to make the air in the immediate vicinity spin into a tornado; this completes the charging sequence of the attack; and finally, the triggers of the five coffins release, letting forth a powerful ray of light from each of them. At the same time, Melissa points her guns upwards, shooting a ray of light from both of them, totaling the amount of rays to seven. These rays shoot upwards into the air, before dipping down and shooting towards the enemy; the fired energy appears more similar to lasers rather than the commonly observed blasts that she usually uses. The beams are powerful enough to cut through even the most powerful of foes, evidenced when it easily dismembers and beheads the enormous form of a Hollow. Melissa can also make the seven beams converge into one giant skull-shaped ray that results in a huge destructive explosion. The name "Expendable Pride" is meaningful; perfectly in sync with her traitorous nature and how much she detests it. Relationships Trivia *Melissa's title, "Magic Bullet Shooter", can also be read as "Demonic Bullet Shooter" via a minor change of kanji. The name comes from an opera, where the titular freeshooter makes a deal with the villain to gain seven magical bullets. Six of these strikes whoever he wants to, but the seventh is controlled by the devil. Considering what she has been up to, this is an appropriate title for her. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Marksman Category:Haki User Category:Claw and Fang Tales